their first and possibly their last time
by colormonk
Summary: its the last night before the biggest battle in recorded magical history and Astoria has one last thing to do...


It was the eve of the greatest battle the magical world however seen, after Voldemort had taken over Britain the majority of the magical world abandoned Britain and headed for America. It was there that harry met Astoria greengrass. She had been betrothed to draconian Malfoy before harry had killed him in sixth year while he had attempted room kill album dumbledore. The fact that dumbledore died two months later due to a cursed hand was just typical.

Astoria had never wanted to marry Draco. She was after all a claw and unlike slytherin they didn't have a long standing rivalry with the Gryffindor's hence the face that the only clothes the was wearing were he dressing gown and a thong while stood outside here newish boyfriend harry potter's door. They had been dating for three weeks ever since they had met. She was one and a half years younger than he was but she didn't care if she was only fifteen and he was seventeen. She had never had a boyfriend before harry as she had been betrothed to Draco. So the fact she was here about to try and seduce harry was a scary thought she knew that he was a virgin but he had done more than she had, after all he had dated ginny Wesley for three months odd.

Gathering her courage Astoria knocked on the door to Harry's hotel suit. She was through the door and logging his brains out before he realised who it was. It didn't take him long to work out as who else would badge through his door in that manner.

One of his hands snaked up to the back of her head and ran through her blonde curls while the other went to the small of her back and pulled her closer. When they eventually pulled apart he asked, "Not that I am complaining after a welcome like that but why are you here?"

"We might not survive tomorrow and I don't want to spend my last night alone." she whispered.

"Okay" he whispered before he pulled her inside and invaded her mouth once again. Two minutes later Astoria was straddling him and had pulled him to the bed and had also almost stripped him as he only had his boxers left on. Harry then start to help her take her dressing gown off as he kissed and nibbled her neck, shoulder and collarbone as they appeared from behind the gown.

She could feel his hardness press against her bum as she grinded herself into him at the feelings he was causing. Her dressing gown had now been completely pulled off and harry was playing with her firm breasts. Teasing her nipples she moaned and bucked into him as he rubbed his thumb over her nipples before taking one in his mouth and sucking. She snake her hand into his boxers and started rubbing his length. She had heard others in her dorm talk about doing this.

Harry stopped playing with her boobs and ran his hands down behind her before squeezing her ass and pulling her forward. He then grabbed her pink and black thong before ripping it from her body.

He then moved one of his hands back to her breast and the other to her stomach before running it down to her thigh where he started rubbing the inside of her leg. She had become so wet he could feel it on his lap. He then grabbed her and rolled them over so he was on top and she was on her back where wiggled as the bed was cold just adding to the sensation of Harry's face buried in her cleavage where he licked a long line all the way down to her left knee making her moan and squirm under him.

He then licked back up the inside her thigh to the apex of her legs where he licked her slit. She bucked into his face trying to increase the contact. Harry then had to use his arms to hold her down to the bed while slowly licking her slit teasing her to the extreme before nibbling at her clit making her scream out loud turning harry on even more as they hadn't put up a silencing charms, meaning her sister next door could hear everything. He then went back to licking her folds but this time he used a thumb to stimulate her clit making her wither in ecstasy beneath him. Harry couldn't work out what she tasted like it was like fruit but salty, whichever way he looked at it, it was good and he couldn't get enough as he went back to slumping, sucking and licking her wet folds.

She could feel her orgasm reaching its peak as he used his tongue to part her folds and fuck her she tried moving her hips towards him but he was holding her down to tight. She could feel herself reaching her limit and needed nothing to push her over the edge. Almost as if reading her mind harry pushed his index finger into her tight snatch sending her over the edge and into a world of bliss.

While she came down from her orgasm harry trailed kisses up her body and towards her neck still moving his finger inside her cunt. Once she had come down from her high harry pulled away before placing himself at her entrance and asking,

"Are you sure you want this?" while holding himself at her entrance she just nodded in reply.

Harry slowly pushed into her until he felt her barrier where he stopped to give her one last chance to back out because any further and he wasn't stopping. At her nod he pushes through slowly trying not to hurt her. When the tears left her eyes he stopped and kissed her before wiping up her tears and kissed her against all the while using his thumb to rub her clit to increase her pleasure and forget the pain.

Once she had stopped crying he pushed the whole way into her until he was buried unto his hilt.

Astoria's pain had turned into pleasure at some point and once harry was buried all the way in she bucked her hips slightly getting lost in the sensation. Never had she felt as full up as she did right now.

Feeling her move length him harry pulled out halfway before driving back onto her slowly, this went on for a few thrust before Astoria shouted _'faster' _to which harry complied they were completely lost in the sensation of the act moaning into each other's mouths and thrusting together in a rhythm that was just right for them. Astoria feeling a little adventures decided she wanted to go obviously top and before harry knew what was happening he was o. His back where Astoria was just second ago. When he looked up at her he had never seen such an erotic sight.

Astoria was at the moment riding him while harry watched whole raising his hips to meet her thrust for thrust. Harry sat there watching he boobs Bob up and down and listening to her moan his name softly, feeling that was close and wanting to come at the same time as he did so he used one hand to fondle her Bob and the other to play with her clit. He could feel her walls clench around him in spasms as she came standing him over the edge as he spurted his sperm into her as they screamed each other's names before she collapsed on top of him breathing hard. Harry wrapped his arms around her before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep still inside her.


End file.
